Just the Way You Look Tonight
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: Alfred and Arthur spend their first Valentine's Day together after they renewed their relationship. And All That Jazz one-shot  For day 7 of the Sweethearts Week at usxuk. Prompt was: Your fic or art just needs to be about Valentine's Day.


_Meet me at the park._

That was the letter that I saw on the pillow beside me when I awoke Valentine's Day. That pillow was normally occupied by my boyfriend, Alfred. However the lack of warmth told me he was long gone. While it was a bit cryptic as to what park he was referring to, I knew what he meant. There was only one park that we had ever gone to and it had only been on this day. Two years ago.

Our first Valentine's Day may have started terribly, it ended wonderfully. Last year's never even happened. We had been broken up during that time. But now we were together again.

Together.

It always brought a smile to my lips knowing that Alfred and I were making it, or trying to. So much had changed and yet so much remained the same. I was still quite a punk while Alfred was still a little science nerd, heading down the road to become an astronaut. We still shared a band that we loved dearly. But now we lived together. I was graduating soon. And my love for Alfred had grown exponentially in the past half-year of our renewed relationship.

I quickly ate and dressed. Butterflies were in my stomach as I wondered just what Alfred had in store for the day. Perhaps a gift? Flowers again? A ring?

I banged my head on the car door, forgetting that it was even in my hand. The moment caught up with me and I flushed for even _thinking_ that Alfred wanted to marry me or I him. We were still far too young and had much to work on. Our relationship was far from perfect. I just couldn't say yes even if he asked me. Not because of lack of affection, but a more logical sense.

Although I bet if the mood destroyed my brain like it did when I was in high school and opened my legs to him so many times I would say yes, regretting it in the morning and talking about it with him later. But would he take it back? Would I really regret it?

Oh stop, I told myself. There is no way Alfred would propose to me today. It's just childish thinking.

* * *

I arrived at my hometown, stopping off to say hello to my parents before driving to the park where I knew Alfred was waiting. I actually decided I would take my time, wandering around the little shop district. The heart grows fonder while away, right? Well, if Alfred had been waiting for me, he could wait a little while longer. It would make our date all the more special.

Besides, I felt like a total jerk and forgot to get the boy something. I ducked inside a small gift shop, picked out a new reed Alfred was in dire need of, and headed towards the park. A reed wasn't romantic, but I was going for what he needed, not wanted. After all, I knew he only wanted me. He might protest to a romantic gift, but not something he actually needed.

"Artie!" Alfred called. He remembered that this day and his birthday were the only days I let him get away with that nickname. "Hey! You made it!"

"Of course I did," I said with a smile. "What else was I going to do?"

Alfred blushed as he hugged me lightly. I was still pretty put off on public display of affection, although I was getting better. Calling out and publically humiliating Alfred on stage kind of did that to me. It's just there were still far too many people here, especially little kids. What if they saw and thought something or-

Oh hell.

I kissed Alfred on the lips quickly to shut my mind up. Alfred said I think too much which always affects what I really want. For two weeks I refused to believe him once that was brought to my attention, only to realize that he was right and my thinking was prolonging the situation. What had been the situation? Oh yeah. We had fought. But after that we were fine.

Alfred pulled back with a wide smile before holding up the bouquet of roses for me. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie."

I took them, sniffing and releasing a wide smile and a faint blush. Today was the only day I let my emotions dance on my sleeve. I held up the small box. "Happy Valentine's Day, luv."

"Artie! You shouldn't have gotten me anything!" Still, Alfred took the box and opened it. "Oh hey, I needed a new one of these. Wow, thanks!"

I chuckled, glad that my confidence in his reaction had been right. I kissed his cheek before taking his hand. Together we walked side by side. He pocketed his gift and began babbling away about nothing. I didn't mind. I just closed my eyes and lay my head against his shoulder.

Someone probably thought we looked quite ridiculous. I may have been in a nice outfit, but my hair was still a punky mess and the piercings on my ears and lip were still in. I would have to remember that later on in the day when I grew bolder to take out the lip ring. Alfred was furious when I got it and complained every single time we kissed.

"If I hate kissing you with nasty ass cigarette taste in your mouth then I hate the taste of metal on your lips!" he had said.

That had been another fight, but I complied and agreed to take it out only when I knew lots of kissing would be involved, like sex. Short chaste kisses he would have to deal with it. And that was that. That was how our life was now. Short meaningless fights that were resolved not much later and make-up time (be it sex or cuddling or even a movie) and we moved on.

I preferred that over a large fight or, especially, being alone. Feeling Alfred at my side once more I knew he preferred it this way too. We knew that not everything could be fixed in just a few days or even a few months. Some days were better than others, but there was definite improvement.

* * *

After a wonderful dinner at our favorite Jazz bar, Alfred led me back to the park, only this time it was towards the center where a small gazebo was placed. Even from a distance I could see other people congregating around the area. I was a little nervous seeing as it was night time and that meant I could properly show Alfred my feelings in public, however I soon saw white hair.

I looked at Alfred. "What is this?"

"Your real Valentine's Day gift," Alfred said, waving his hand out.

Our band was set up to the side allowing a tiny dance area. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio, still the crazy trio as before, were in front and waved their hands out to the dance floor. Behind were Elizaveta and Roderich, still going strong in their relationship. And finally were Felix and Matthew. Not one face was without a secretive smile. Just how long had Alfred been planning this? Probably as long as I had planned his surprise birthday party two years ago.

Alfred took my hand, leading me up the short stairs, until he pulled me flush to his chest and his hand placed itself on my hip. His free hand held mine up. A moment later, Gilbert's soft horn combined with Roderich's soothing cello and Felix's light beat filled the night air. Antonio, who had taken up clarinet joined in alongside Elizaveta. After a time, Matthew's violin completed the musical ensemble. But then Francis started singing.

_Someday when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you.  
And the way you look tonight._

"Oh Alfred…," I whispered. I buried my face into his chest, moving so my hands were around his neck. "You are too romantic sometimes."

Alfred chuckled, his hands around my waist as we swayed. "You rubbed off on me. You got me watching those romantic comedies and reading those love stories."

"It couldn't be that you actually are madly in love with me?" I asked, peeking up at him.

He grinned widely. "Naw. Totally not that."

_Lovely, never never change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it 'cause I love you.  
Just the way you look tonight._

The band continued to play, probably giving everyone in the park a wonderful background song to their romantic date. But I didn't care for them. This was my and Alfred's date. We were the only lovers in the world. Just me, those warm hands on my back, a steady heart in my ear that beat faster than normal, and this song dedicated to just me. To just us.

"I love you," I whispered, lifting my head. With my eyes closed, I sought out my boyfriend's lips. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too," Alfred replied, kissing me.

_Just the way you look…tonight…_

I pulled back, kissing Alfred's lips once more and then his jaw before dipping my head down to hide just how purely red I was. On the outside I was so tough with my punk look and attitude, but inside I was still the same. A break-up hadn't changed the fact I was a gigantic lush and fell over myself when Alfred pulled out all the stops on a date.

"Thank you," I said as I looked at everyone. "Really, thank you so much."

"Happy Valentine's Day, _mis hermanos_!" Antonio exclaimed. "This isn't just for you, Arthur."

"It's for you both," Gilbert finished.

"Both of us?" Alfred asked. He hadn't planned this.

Elizaveta walked up. "You both have grown so much in less than a year. It's inspiring and we're so happy for you both. It proves you two really are meant for each other."

"Yeah, you two are, like, totally love birds," Felix said, giving us a thumbs up.

Alfred, the dork, blushed. I had never seen him blush aside from when I said something to him. He hid his face in my shoulder, unable to say anything. I laughed, patting his back and thanking them for us. Elizaveta grabbed Roderich suddenly and rushed off, saying they had a date. Antonio scooted away too telling us his girlfriend was in town and he was going out on a date as well. It wasn't long before Francis and Matthew took off as well. Gilbert only shrugged it off saying he's so awesome that no girl asked him out and Felix mentioned he was busy.

Alfred smirked and led me away from the gazebo, but I was faster. A lot faster. My tongue was practically at his liver and my hands down his pants as we stumbled back to the car.

* * *

I shoved Alfred onto the bed, riding my hard-on against his own. His skin glistened with so much wonderful sweat as his lust for me took over and he came. I wasn't done, though. Fuck no. It was Valentine's Day.

I released Alfred's spent cock and pushed my own into his mouth. I growled for him to suck me and almost choked him as my hips instinctively bucked towards him. He moaned against me. I shuddered, groaning his name and turned around so I lay on my belly against his. I didn't care if his cock wasn't nearly as fully as mine. I wanted that damn thing in my mouth.

Alfred cried out, especially as I put my fingers into his arse. Yes, this was a perfect way to end the night; a walk in the park, lovely dinner, romantic dance with Jazz music, and now Alfred's cock in my mouth and my fingers up his ass. No, wait, to make it better…

I pulled myself free and just shoved myself fully inside of him. "Yes…perfect…"

Alfred chuckled, closing his eyes. He arched back into the bed, his fingers clawing at the bed sheets. His toes curled against the small of my back after I moved his legs to wrap around me. I pushed him deeper into the bed, closer and closer to another climax. He would explode against my chest and I would fill him with my warmth. This man that I loved so much I had actually thought I was ready to spend the rest of my life with.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Alfred whispered.

I reached down to caress his face. "You too…my Valentine."

* * *

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s cents: This is it, the last of my updates for the Sweethearts Week. I thought I would end it with a one-shot of And All That Jazz. It's not a chapter fic at all, but I did make a few references to the series.

There will be an epilogue this week. Thank you everyone for reading everything. Hope this Sweethearts Week was enjoyable.


End file.
